The Elevator Isn't Working Again
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This is a sequel to The Elevator. It has been nine months since that night. Hmmm. Nine months. I wonder what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

The Elevator Isn't Working Again

It has been nine months since the night in the elevator and Olivia and Elliot are expecting a baby. Olivia has been off the job for about 5 months but today she decided to go in to work. That is a decision that she might regret later.

Olivia: Hey guys!

Elliot: Liv, sweetie, what are you doing here? Go home and rest.

He kisses her and she smiles.

Olivia: I am bored ay home. At least give me some desk work to do.

Don: No. I agree with Elliot. Go home. That is an order Olivia.

Casey: Come on Liv.

Olivia: Please can't I stay for a while? I have nothing to do. I need work to survive.

They all laugh at the comment and Don goes and hugs her.

Don: Fine but I don't want to see you up and about. Sit at your desk and work on sifting through these files.

Olivia: That's all I want.

They go to work and at the end of the day Elliot is still not finished with his work.

Casey: Come on Liv. I will take you home.

Olivia: Fine. I'll see you later El.

She kisses him and walks to the elevator with Casey. They walk in and Casey presses the button to the first floor.

Casey: Ewww. This is the place where your kid was conceived. (Laughing)

Olivia: Shut up Casey!

All of a sudden the elevator stops with a immediate halt.

Olivia: Whoa! (Holding her stomach)

Casey: Are you ok Olivia?

Olivia: I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

The Elevator Isn't Working Again

Olivia looks at Casey and then moans again. She grabs onto the handle bar and screams in pain. Casey grabs Olivia's arm to keep her stable.

Casey: Here, sit, breath, it will all be ok.

Olivia: Oh God!

Casey: Liv, hey look at me.

Olivia: What's going on?

Casey: I think you might be going into labor.

Olivia: What? No! I…Agh!

Casey: I know I know Liv.

Back in the office Don and Elliot are looking for a fuse box.

Don: Over here Elliot!

Elliot: I hope that Liv and Casey are ok.

Don: I hope so too.

Elliot: It looks like something chewed a hole in this wire.

Don: Shit!

Elliot: What now?

Don: I don't know.

Back in the elevator Liv is starting to have more pains more frequently.

Olivia: Oh God!

Casey: Shhh. Just breath. Everything will be ok.

Olivia: Where the hell is Elliot? Why haven't they come looking for us yet?

Casey: I don't know sweetie.

Olivia: Agh!

In the office.

Elliot: What was that?

Don: I don't know.

Elliot: It sounded like it was coming from out in the hall.

Don: Let's go check it out.

They rush out to the hall and here the noise of Olivia screaming again.

Elliot: The elevator!

Casey: Elliot!

Elliot: It's me! Don's here too!

Olivia: Elliot!

Elliot: Olivia sweetie! Are you ok?

Casey: She is having the baby Elliot!

Elliot: Oh God.

Don: It will be ok girls. We'll get you out of there soon!

Elliot: How? The power isn't coming back on anytime soon.

Don: Improvise.


	3. Chapter 3

The Elevator Isn't Working Again

Don runs to the maintenance closet to find some tools to pry the door open with.

Elliot: We will be right back girls. Hang on Liv I'm coming.

Then Elliot runs to help Don. They come back a few minutes later with a large tool box that consists of some screw drivers, a hammer, a monkey wrench, and a crowbar.

Elliot: Crowbar!

Don: Here lets try to squeeze it in the opening of the elevator and we will try to pull it open.

Elliot: Ok lets do this.

Olivia: Hurry!

Elliot: We're coming sweetie. We'll get to you as soon as possible.

Inside the elevator Olivia was closer and closer to having the baby. She was lying down with her back against the back of the elevator. Casey was trying to calm her down, trying to get her to breath easy.

Casey: It will be ok Olivia. Elliot and Don are coming for us.

Olivia: Agh!

Casey: Just breathe sweetie. It will be ok.

Olivia: Elliot!

Elliot: I'm coming babe!

Outside the elevator Elliot wedged the crowbar in the door crack. Then him and Don pulled the door with all of their might. It creped open slowly and then Elliot pulled it the rest of the way open while Don held it back. Casey and Olivia were about two feet down from the edge and so Elliot jumped.

Elliot: Hey sweetie I'm here. How are you?

Olivia: The baby is coming!

Elliot: Ok just breath.

Don comes down after him.

Don: How far apart are her contractions?

Casey: Every other minute.

Don: Ok Casey go find some towels and blankets. Elliot helps Olivia with her breathing. Olivia now you are going to have to give me a big push ok.

Olivia: Oh God! I can't do this!

Don: Yes you can sweetie come on. Now push.

She pushes.

Don: The baby is crowning.

Elliot: Come on sweetie another big push.

She pushes again.

Don: Here he is.

Casey: Oh-My-Gosh. He is beautiful. Here Don.

She hands him the towels, blankets and a pair of scissors.

Don: Elliot do you want to cut the cord.

Elliot: Yeah.

He cuts the umbilical cord and Don wraps the baby in the blanket. He wipes him with the towels and then hands him to Olivia.

Don: Here you go.

Olivia: Oh God.

Elliot: It's all over now. He is here and everyone is ok. He is perfect.

Olivia: He is perfect. He looks like you Elliot.

Casey: He has Olivia's eyes but your dark hair.

Don: There is the compromise.

They all laugh and then Elliot holds the baby in his arms.

Elliot: What do we name him?

Olivia: Balint (meaning Healthy, Strong in Hungarian)

Elliot: That sounds like a great name.

Olivia: I love you Elliot.

Elliot: I love you Liv and Balint.


	4. Chapter 4

The Elevator Isn't Working Again

The rescue crew came around and helped Olivia and Balint out first. Elliot followed closely behind. As Don was stepping out of the elevator the power came back on. He fell back and spun towards the back wall. He caught himself on the wall just before landing right on Casey. The door shut behind him and the elevator began to go down.

Don laughed embarrassed.

Casey smiled and blushed. She ducked under his arm to go to the other side of the elevator.

"At least its working now, right?" He laughed still a little embarrassed.

"Yeah," she smiled shyly. She cleared her throat.

"So," he said after an awkward pause.

Casey walked up to Don and toughed his face lightly. She pulled him close and pressed a passionate kiss on his lips.

_The elevator door opens._

A/N: I know this chapter is short but I just needed to finish things up. How did you like my choice of ending?

A/N: I know I always say this but this time I am tell you my truths: I will finish all of the stories that I haven't yet by the end of the summer. I am going on vaca. in Ocean City, MD this week and I hope to be able to write all I can so I can type things and bring them to you by the following week at least.

As always, lyl,

Nicole

OOWSVU


End file.
